Después de la batalla
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Yuki y Luka, su destino esta unido, pero ellos hasta ahora han sido amigos, compañeros de batalla, pero su relación no seguira así, quien dara el primer paso a la intimidad? Advertencia. Relación ChicoxChico, ternura, lemon y al final un toque cursi n.n


**.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Odagiri Hotaru. One-shot de lo que desearía haber visto en el anime.

**Advertencia.** Relación ChicoxChico, si no te gusta este género evítate molestias, no leas.

**.**

* * *

**Después de la batalla.**

**.**

Yuki se encontraba arrodillado, la tierra, la verde hierba, la brisa meciendo su cabello, él acariciando esas rosas que con tanto afán cultivaba, eran su nuevo pasatiempo, de hecho últimamente se ocupaba de muchas cosas, tratando de no pensar en la sangre derramada de sus amigos: los guardianes Zweilt, resultado de las cuantiosas batallas, cada vez más frecuentes.

Antes de que hablara, incluso antes de ingresará al jardín, ya lo había presentido, al pasar el tiempo su lazo se habia vuelto más fuerte, y no es que le molestara tener sentimientos hacia el Opast, ni el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, Yuki estaba más allá de cualquier tonto prejuicio, lo que le molestaba, lo que le dolia era no recordar esa vida pasada, en la que ambos habian sido amantes. Era cierto que tenía destellos de ese pasado, pero últimamente la falta completa de memoria, golpeaba con más fuerza su corazón.

–Deberías estar descansando, Yuki.

–Estoy bien Luka.

Contesto sin levantarse.

Los ojos grises y metálicos del Opast estudiaron el perfil del chico, desde hacia tiempo Yuki le ocultaba algo, y eso lo hacía sufrir, bien era cierto que ambos se habían vuelto muy cercanos, pero desde la perspectiva de todos, y de cualquiera que los viera interactuar, se veían como amigos, muy cercanos, con profundos sentimientos, pero no eran pareja. Luka como siempre comprensivo, y sin esperar nada del "chico", estaba a su lado, nunca le había pedido algún encuentro intimo, vaya, ni siquiera tomarse de las manos al caminar, Yuki no le recordaba como amante, si le dolía, pero tambien estaba conforme con estar a su lado, aunque fuera como amigo.

Yuki saco las tijeras que estaba guardando, y con sumo cuidado corto el tallo de una de las rosas blancas, se levanto y extendió su brazo, entregándole la rosa a Luka, quien se sorprendió bastante, en ninguna vida le habían regalado flores, ni una sola.

–Se que es poco– se rasco la cabeza apenado hasta las orejas– , recordé que nunca te he dado un regalo.

–El crucifijo.

–No, eso, bueno si, pero fue más como protección, con intento de ayudar un poco, pero esta rosa es un regalo– el chico se veía sonrosado– , gracias por estar a mi lado, por protegerme, es poco lo sé, tu arriesgas tu vida y yo solo te estoy dando una flor.

Luka tomo la flor, se la coloco en el bolsillo de su camisa, una sonrisa leve se dibujo en sus labios, dejando entrever sus colmillos.

–Es algo fuera de lo común– dijo Luka acariciando la mejilla de Yuki– nadie le regala flores a un demonio.

Las mejillas de Yuki se encendieron con el toque, alzo más la barbilla, insinuando una invitación a sus labios, poco a poco se fueron acercando, sus narices se rozaron.

–¡Yuki–chan!– la siempre inoportuna Touko llego al jardín– es hora…– se congelo ante la escena que acababa de interrumpir– de comer– dijo tímidamente.

–¡Gracias, Touko!

Exclamo Yuki, corriendo al interior de la mansión, Luka vio con muy malos ojos a la chica, ella opto por huir tambien.

El corazón de Yuki no paro, ni cuando llego a sentarse al comedor, se toco el pecho.

–_No sé si está bien amar a Luka, siento que soy una carga para él, para todos, sé que no debería pensar esto, pero, pero, no lo puedo evitar, he progresado en el uso de mi poder, pero ahora no se trata de eso, ni de proteger al mundo, ahora simplemente se trata de Luka, Luka._

Sonrió como siempre, pero para todos era más que obvio que algo lo perturbaba.

Al llegar el anochecer, Yuki salió otra vez al jardín, y como lo esperaba, ahí estaba Luka, recargado en un árbol, esperándole, como siempre.

–Insisto que deberías descansar– opino Luka.

–Si descansas conmigo lo hare– contesto Yuki.

Esa frase le había salido tan natural como el aire que respiraba, Luka y él se quedaron viendo fijamente, y antes de que alguien llegara a interrumpir tan lindo momento, Luka lo tomo en sus brazos, y salto hasta el balcón de la habitación de Yuki.

–Gracias por traerme– dijo Yuki apenado– pero no era necesario.

–Solo– comento Luka– fue para que descansaras más rápido.

Su tono serio, apago a Yuki un poco, solo lo ayudaba, solo lo protegía, ahora que recordaba, Luka no le había dicho abiertamente que lo amaba, aunque si sentía ese amor que emanaba del demonio, no se lo había dicho, bueno para ser justos tampoco Yuki era muy cariñoso con Luka, y eso era lo que realmente lo perturbaba, a pesar de ser un chico noble y cariñoso, esas muestras de afecto no eran manifiestas a Luka, eso no podía seguir así, camino con dificultad a su cama, las piernas de Yuki estaban temblando por su decisión, justo ahora, ese momento era ideal, ¿Qué tal si no había un mañana?

–Luka– dijo Yuki recostándose– tu también debes descansar.

El azabache se sintió un poco decepcionado, y no es que fuera un pervertido, vaya ni era humano para caer ante las emociones fácilmente, pero cuando se trataba de Yuki, cuando se trataba de su Luz, las cosas eran diferentes, pensó que tal vez ahora si Yuki le permitiría acercarse de una forma más intima.

–Buenas noches.

Se despidió para dejar a Yuki dormir.

–Quédate a descansar conmigo– dijo nerviosamente– te lo dije en el jardín.

Recostándose, pero dejando un buen espacio en la cama para el Opast, sorprendiéndolo.

–¿Estas seguro?

–Si, quiero velar tu sueño.

Contesto apretando la almohada entre sus manos, tambien sorprendido de sí mismo, no tenía nada en mente, solo deseaba dormir, si eso era, nada más dormir, pero en el fondo, Yuki no quería dormir.

Luka se recostó a su lado nervioso, ¿asustado?, por increíble que fuera, un poco, jamás en su vida había experimentado ese tipo de incertidumbre, ¿Qué haría Yuki? ¿Qué haría él? Podría desentenderse, fingir que dormiría, cuando en realidad deseaba tocar la blanca piel de Yuki, Luka lo que más deseaba desde que lo conoció era besar esos finos labios.

Yuki se giro, dándole la espalda a Luka, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que compartían una cama, eso era lo que recordaba, deseo sentir en su piel esos momentos del pasado, donde ellos fueron amantes, ¿Cómo sería ser besado por Luka?

–Descansa, han sido días muy pesados.

Luka acaricio su cabello.

–Buenas noches.

Contesto Yuki nervioso, aunque el mismo se había puesto en esa situación, todos en la mansión se habían dado cuenta de eso, Luka por lo regular no duraba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Yuki, pero el tiempo pasaba, y el azabache no salía.

.

–¿Qué estarán haciendo?– pregunto Touko a su hermano.

–Imagínatelo– contesto.

Ella se puso de mil colores.

.

Luka seguía con los ojos abiertos, era tentadora la ocasión, una hermosa luz de luna entraba por la ventana, dando cierto aire romántico a la habitación, su mano se dirigió a la cintura del chico, pero se quedo flotando a unos centímetros de ella, Yuki no le había dado permiso de tocarlo de esa manera, apretó la mano y la aparto, suspirando.

Yuki se giro.

–¿No puedes dormir?– le pregunto a Luka.

–Igual que tu.

–Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a dormir con alguien.

Para el Opast sería fácil contestar que si estaba acostumbrado a dormir acompañado, y esa compañía era la misma de esa noche, pero no quiso avergonzar al chico.

–Perdóname Luka, pero si no estás cómodo, podrías...

Pero Luka estaba más que cómodo, y se permitió un pequeño desliz, acaricio la mejilla de Luka con mucha ternura, y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–El mejor lugar para mí, es a tu lado.

Yuki entreabrió sus labios, invitando a Luka a posar los suyos ahí.

Pero una fuerte explosión se escucho afuera, se levantaron de golpe, Reiga y el ejército de Duras comenzaron a atacar la mansión.

.

.

Yuki estaba acostado en su habitación, por abusar de su poder había durado cinco días durmiendo, todo el tiempo había luchado por abrir los ojos, sentía que Luka lo necesitaba más que nunca, él no había perdido a Reiga en la batalla, y en su lugar estaba de vuelta la conciencia de Kanata, pero Luka tuvo que enfrentarse a su hermano, con terribles consecuencias: lo había matado.

Yuki entendía que entre los duras no eran igual las relaciones, comparándolas con las humanas, sin embargo Luka se había vuelto más terrenal, por la interacción con Yuki, lo que deseaba es que Luka no sufriera más, ya no más.

Y abrió los ojos.

Luka estaba sentado en la cama, tal como esperaba Yuki, le dolió verlo vendado del pecho.

–Perdóname– dijo Yuki incorporándose– si yo hubiera usado mi poder mejor, seguramente tu no hubieras tenido que acabar con la vida de tu hermano, perdóname– apretó con fuerza las sabanas– , seguramente tu vida sería más sencilla si yo no existiera.

Luka tomo sus manos, con fuerza pero delicadamente.

–Si tu no existieras, mi propia existencia no tendría sentido.

–Luka.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el demonio las limpio. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunto Yuki.

Para cualquier persona seria una pregunta de sobra, pero Luka no era cualquiera, si había perdido a su hermano, tampoco fueron unidos, lo único que el castaño quería era saber tan mal había tomado la perdida.

–Estoy bien.

–No me mientas Luka.

–No lo hago, yo sabía que eso podía suceder, estábamos en distintos bandos.

Yuki admiraba la fortaleza de Luka, tenía de sobra la que a él le faltaba.

Nuevas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

–No llores por mí– dijo Luka– yo solo deseo tu bienestar.

Una vez más Luka lo apoyaba, a pesar de haber perdido a su hermano era él quien le daba consuelo. Yuki se sintió mal ¿Qué podría hacer sentir mejor a Luka en ese momento?

–Tus heridas– dijo Yuki recargando una mano en el pecho vendado de Luka– quiero sanarte.

–No es necesario, el doctor se ha ocupado de eso, me dejo el vendaje por mero capricho suyo.

La mano de Yuki no se movió del pecho del Opast, se sentía bien, se imagino que sería mil veces mejor tocar la piel del azabache, sus ojos se quedaron conectados, Yuki siendo tan sensible, si noto algo de sufrimiento en Luka, realmente deseaba consolarlo, realmente deseaba tocarlo, y ser tocado, ahora lo sabía, a un paso de casi perderlo, se había dado cuenta que no podía huir más de su destino, el había renacido como chico, no por querer separarse de Luka, más bien por protegerlo, por romper esas cadenas que obligaban a Luka a protegerlo, pero todo era inútil, ahora lo sabía, siempre estarían unidos, sus cadenas eran más que un contrato, es más, no era una cadena: era un lazo de amor.

–Quiero sanarte.

Repitió Yuki, quitando los vendajes de Luka.

–No.

Yuki se impulso hacia la cara del azabache, y le planto un beso casto.

–Si.

Dijo Yuki determinado, Luka se quedo sorprendido, y aun más aumento su sorpresa al sentir los labios de Yuki besar su pecho desnudo, cada toque de la lengua del castaño incendiaba cada parte de su piel, hábilmente Luka se giro, tomando a Yuki de los hombros, acostándolo en la cama. Y lo beso, con toda la pasión contenida por años, liberando el deseo que llevaba reprimido por mucho tiempo de tocarle, acaricio la mejilla de Yuki con una ternura impropia de un demonio, y el castaño le correspondió, acariciando con su lengua los colmillos de Luka, acariciando su espalda, cuando la respiración estaba a su límite ambos se separaron.

–No recuerdo nuestro pasado– dijo Yuki mirándole intensamente– pero siento que eso no importa ahora, lo que deseo es crear nuevas memorias para nosotros, y que me permitas ser tu luz para siempre, Luka, te amo.

–Yo tambien te amo.

Y nuevamente Luka le beso, Yuki deslizo su chaqueta, y Luka comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de este, muy pronto quedaron desnudos, Luka comenzó a plasmar su marca en cada parte de la piel de Yuki: su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo. El castaño gemía y se retorcía de placer, y fue aun mayor la sensación, cuando Luka tomo con su mano el miembro erguido del castaño, y lo metió en su boca, saboreándolo, succionándolo, llevándolo al fuego del éxtasis, liberándose la esencia de este en su boca, pero eso no era suficiente, él quería más, ambos, Luka no tenía experiencia pues Yuki antes había sido mujer, Yuki no recordaba la pasión desbordante de Luka, así que para ambos era su primera vez. Se fundieron en un solo ser, entre las lagrimas y jadeos de Yuki, y por primera vez, Luka amo esas lagrimas, pues eran producto de su unión, cada vez la penetración se tornaba más profunda, los gruñidos y gemidos inundaron la habitación, pero los amantes no tenían que preocuparse por los demás ocupantes de la mansión crepúsculo, guiados por un sexto sentido, habían huido lejos, para no tener que escuchar aquello.

–¿Yuki, estas bien?– pregunto Luka, el castaño solo asintió, deseoso de que siguiera– voy a moverme.

Un delicioso vaivén se escucho en la cama, Luka estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero deseaba complacer primero a Yuki, y hasta que sintió los espasmos del cuerpo bajo él, seguidos de un grito de placer, se dejo venir junto con él, poco les importo el desastre pegajoso entre sus pieles, después de tanto tiempo, por fin su amor estaba consumado. Luka lleno de besos a Yuki, y se tiro junto a él.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Luka.

–Maravillosamente– dijo Yuki sonrosado– podríamos, ¿seguir?– pregunto un poco avergonzado.

Luka sonrió, como nunca antes lo hubiera visto Yuki, y lo atrapo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Era la primera de muchas noches, y como no siempre los demás optarían por la graciosa huida, muy pronto les construyeron su propia casa en el mismo terreno de la mansión.

–Es preciosa– dijo Yuki mirando la pequeña casa– es perfecta.

Luka lo levanto en sus brazos.

–Creo que algo así se acostumbra.

Yuki simplemente le sonrió, jamás se imagino tener ese tipo de felicidad, y menos en los brazos del demonio Luka Crosszeria.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

.

**Comentario.**

Mi primer y seguramente único fic de esta hermosa pareja, quisiera tener clones para escribir más u.u,fue algo cursi al final, pero bah! a poco no seria lindo verlos asi de cursis, en especial a Luka *_*

Pero la inspiración es caprichosa, espero volver a pisar este fandom, gracias por leer.

**Tomatazos, sapes, aplausos, besos?**


End file.
